The Smurfs: Harmony's Show
by Cerenda
Summary: When Harmony gains the ability to play his trumpet better, the other Smurfs fall under the spell of the music. Harmony even gets caught by Hogatha, and is bid on by other villagers. But when the spell is broken, will the other Smurfs still make fun of his music, or will something remain?


The day was sunny and the smurfs were taking advantage of it. The entire village buzzed with activity as smurfs moved over the paths, carrying different party supplies and rolling wheelbarrows containing musical instruments to the stage.

On the stage itself Handy was fixing the curtains while Hefty held the ladder for him on the bottom. The smurflings were practicing on the stage near him with their own instruments. It was the annual music festival, and the summer day was setting a comfortable practice day before the night's big concert. Brainy was lecturing Scaredy on the stage as Scaredy was assigned to be the speaker that would introduce the pieces. Meanwhile, the smurflings tried to outmatch each other by playing their instruments louder to drain out Brainy's voice, forcing him to talk louder.

"Great, we're never going to get this done at this rate. Now if Papa Smurf had selected me as the introducer the whole concert would be the best it's ever been."

Scaredy shook, holding the script written by Poet tightly. "Uh, well, Papa Smurf said I should do it. Get a little confidence…In front of a whole crowd of smurfs…"

"Now while I think that I could do the job myself, do not worry Scaredy. I, Brainy Smurf, will help you! I would never leave a smurf to such a troublesome situation. It's a part of my new generosity quote in my latest edition of Brainy's Quotations: 'If you help a smurf in need, they'll feel twice as indebted to you.'"

Up on the ladder Handy called down. "Hefty, could you move the ladder to the right a little?"

"Sure thing!" Hefty started to move the ladder while Brainy continued to lecture Scaredy.

"Furthermore, you should pump your chest when you talk. It makes you look far more professional."

"I-I can't get a hold of the ladder!" Hefty shouted as the ladder wobbled dangerously forward, and Handy shouted. He had to hold onto the top of the ladder with both of his hands, so the bucket he was holding fell onto Brainy's head. Hefty managed to straighten the ladder and he let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close. You okay up there Handy?"

"Uh, yea, nothing's broken. Well, expect for Brainy that is."

Scaredy approached the bucket-headed Brainy carefully. "Uh, Brainy, I-"

Brainy pushed Scaredy away and tried to pry the bucket off his head. "I'm going back to my house. Maybe there I won't be hurt before the concert."

Brainy continued to hold out his arms as he walked along the stage, and when looking for the stairs, fell off the stage and screamed.

"Oh! What should I do n-now…?" Scaredy looked down at Brainy at the bottom of the stage, but Slouchy called out.

"Don't worry; we can help you with your speech."

"Yea! It'll be the best speech anyone's ever heard!" Snappy said, and Scaredy looked more relaxed.

"Well, if you r-really want to-"

"And I can play my horn during the concert! I've even prepared a solo!" Harmony walked onto the stage and blasted a few notes with his trumpet, causing the smurflings to cover their ears.

"Hopping Horntails, I can't hear anything but Harmony's trumpet," Sassette whined while Harmony looked around proudly.

"Well, what do you think of the first verse?"

Slouchy approached carefully. "It could use some work," he admitted, but Snappy immediately jumped in.

"Or more like a lot of work."

Nat frowned at Snappy. "Maybe it just needs a bit more practice. Why don't you go to the woods to work on it? I'm sure that the animals would love to hear it."

"Actually, I came here to see if I can play in the concert."

"Oh, no. Oh, no no no."

Brainy was still on the grass, but the bucket was off, and Clumsy was helping him up. "Not in a million smurfs would I let you ruin this big night."

Clumsy helped Brainy carefully. "Uh, maybe you shouldn't go so fast Brainy."

"Clumsy, I'm perfectly-AHH!"

Brainy fell again, and Harmony looked down, the trumpet almost falling to the stage.

"Well, maybe I could use a tuning session."

"More like a complete remodeling…." Brainy mumbled before falling again. "Clumsy!"

"Uh, sorry! It's just that I have such a hard time walking myself that's it's even harder to help another smurf!"

"Well try harder because I need to be ready for tonight."

"I thought that it was supposed to be Scaredy's night," Nat said, and Brainy looked down sheepishly.

"Of course Nat, that's exactly what I meant! I need to be ready to help Scaredy prepare!"

"I somehow doubt that," Slouchy mumbled while Sassette marched over to Harmony.

"Oh, don't worry Harmony. We'll help you get ready for tonight! You can even play with us."

Harmony sighed. "No thank you Sassette. I think I'm going to go back to my hut for a bit of practicing…"

The other smurflings let out an audible sigh of relief.

As soon as Harmony left Sassette frowned. "Poor Harmony. He only wanted to play in the concert."

"But if he doesn't play good it won't end up well," Slouchy reasoned.

"Exactly," Brainy said, finally getting back on the stage. "Harmony's just going to have to learn that only the talented can be expected to perform in such big nights."

"Funny coming from you Brainy," Hefty snorted, and grabbed a hammer off the side. "Now we have a lot of work to do, so I don't need any more fooling around."

The smurflings sighed and went back to their music, while Slouchy helped Scaredy with his speech. Brainy continued to stand on the stage with Clumsy until Handy looked over.

"I think what Hefty means is that you should get back to your own work Brainy. We're fine here."

"Oh, sure Handy!" Clumsy helped Brainy down while he grumbled.

"I can't believe that they don't want to hear my intellect! I don't think I've ever felt so humiliated!"

Further in the village Harmony was feeling the same, if not more genuinely. He held his trumpet on his side loosely, and sat by his house while watching the other smurfs prepare.

"Maybe I should start practicing. Just a few notes should get me started. I was probably just not warmed up yet!"

With that he started to blow, but a few seconds later he pulled away and looked at his trumpet sadly. "Maybe it's something wrong with the keys…"

He continued to play until his blue skin started to grow red as smurfs around him continued to prepare. He continuously kept pulling back to stare at the trumpet.

"No, that isn't right either!""

Finally after many tries he started to pant, and set the trumpet down. "Oh it's no use. If it's not the horn it has to be…the player."

"Harmony, why do you look so sad? The music festival is about to begin!" Harmony looked up and saw that Dreamy was walking to him. Dreamy was right. Harmony had been practicing for almost two hours, and the night sky was already settling over.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I can't play in the festival." Harmony rubbed his trumpet while Dreamy sat next to him.

"That's not anything to you if you look so sad. You know, I sometimes feel the same way with some of the smurfs. A lot of the time they don't believe me." Dreamy paused and suddenly brightened. "Sometimes when I feel that way I like to wish on a star."

"A star?"

"They say that wishing on a star will make it true. Isn't it a smurfy idea? That there's a star out there looking out for you?" Dreamy gazed up and Harmony followed his gaze.

"Do you think it would really help me play better?"

"It never seems to fail for me."

Despite Dreamy's statement Harmony looked unsure. Finally, Dreamy got up, but he was still angling his head up at the sky.

"Well, I'll see you later then Harmony. I hope that you'll convince yourself to come celebrate with us. It's a big night for all of us."

Dreamy walked off, looking up. Something was so profound in Dreamy's face that Harmony craned his neck to look up too.

"By smurf, there's so many stars that I don't know where to start."

The night was clear and flushed with warm air, making the stars stand out more in the night sky. It was a perfect night for the festival, as the music would travel through the quiet night and swell the forest with sound. Looking at the sky almost randomly, Harmony stopped his gaze on a small star that was wobbling to the side.

"Ah, that one's moving! Maybe that means that it'll be extra luck. I probably shouldn't say it out loud though." He took a deep breath and kept the star firmly in his gaze. "I wish, well, I wish that…"

He mouthed the rest of the words and opened his eyes cautiously. After he finished he grabbed his head. "Ow, my head hurts a bit. But nothing seems too different. I guess I should blow my horn to see."

Harmony blew a few notes and they out almost crisply in the night air. His fingers moved on his own, and the trumpet streamed a fine melody.

Harmony pulled away and looked around quickly. "Now this is something I have to show to the other smurfs!"

He ran across the village to the stage, playing a few notes as he went along. Most of the huts were silent, but the stage buzzed with activity. Harmony quickly ran up the stage and held up his horn for the audience of smurfs to see. "Now, get a smurf of this!" He played a lively song, and the smurfs hushed. Something sparked in their eyes strangely as soon as Harmony played, but the glow faded almost as soon as it had appeared.

Smurfette clasped her hands. "Oh, that was absolutely smurfy." She paused, and her looked shifted from dreamy to confusion. "But who are you? I've never seen you in the village before."

"What? But I'm Harmony Smurf. I'm always playing my horn."

The audience began to shuffle and smurfs shifted to talk to own other. Eventually Brainy walked onto the stage to quiet the audience.

"Where this smurf came from is not the issue-it's the fact that this smurf has created such a beautiful tune that we need to hold him in honor."

The smurfs in the audience thundered into applause while Harmony looked around confused. "Huh? What's smurfing on?"

Smurfette laughed. "Why, we're going to treat you of course. I think that a party would be a great idea to show how much we loved hearing your music."

"We can begin with a feast in the kitchen," Greedy said from the crowd. "I got a lot of cooking done because of the festival anyway."

Harmony looked around nervously. "But really, I-"

"You-you don't have to be so modest," Scaredy said. "You played so well that it really helped calm me down. I wish that I had so much c-confidence."

"Exactly," Brainy continued, and started to lead Harmony across the stage. "Now we should get going before it gets too late. We want to make sure that the party can be as long as possible."

Brainy wasn't exaggerating. The entire kitchen was filled with an assortment of Greedy's dishes laid out across the table, and Harmony was seated at the front with a large cake set in front of him.

Scaredy looked up from his spot. "Um, I was w-wondering if you could play a-again. Only if you want too of c-course."

"Yea!" Sassette chimed in. "I want to hear Harmony's playing too. And I want to be right in the front seat to hear him!"

At the looks of all of the smurfs focusing on him, Harmony quickly picked up his trumpet. "Well, I guess a few notes can't hurt before dinner."

He played a somber song, and the whole room was filled with silence. When he finished Hefty wiped a tear.

"I don't usually get so sad at just listening to music, but that was the smurfiest thing I've ever heard."

"Really?" Harmony asked, excited. "Say, where's Papa Smurf? I'd like to show him my new skills."

"Papa Smurf?" Smurfette repeated. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Harmony seemed to lose his previous enthusiasm. "You don't who I'm talking about?"

"I don't know what a Papa Smurf is, but I could get one for you if you want. Say, what does it look like?" Hefty asked, but Harmony looked too shocked to speak.

"Now everyone, you're clearly bothering Harmony with your useless questions. Only the most important smurfs can ask Harmony for advice." Brainy ordered, and everyone sighed.

Smurfette leaned over to Harmony and whispered in his ear. "What does a Papa Smurf do in the village?"  
Harmony took a second to respond. "Well, he takes care of us of course. And he treats all of us kindly. He's the best smurf there is."

Hearing this, Snappy looked up. "Smurfaroo, we should have Harmony as our ruler! Like a Papa Smurf!"

There was a small moment of silence, but Harmony could swear that he saw something spark in their eyes as soon as Snappy suggested that he should be the leader. "Oh, well, I really don't know what to say. I don't think that I could ever be as good as a leader as Papa Smurf. I just wouldn't know how to smurf it."

Greedy walked over to place a chunk of cake on Harmony's plate. "You don't have to be so modest. Take what you like! I'd think that you would make a great leader if I say so myself. Music and food go together like peanut butter and chocolate."

Harmony lifted his fork. "I guess it won't hurt to smurf a bit of the cake…By smurf! What's with the frosting! It looks like a face!"

"It's supposed to be your face," Greedy responded. "Thought I would smurf something special out of the frosting."

As Greedy walked away Harmony mumbled to himself. "I love a good tune by myself, but this is smurfing it too far."

Almost as soon as Greedy left the other smurfs looked at one another, the glow in their eyes again, and raced to get other gifts.

"Harmony doesn't want your gift! He wants to hear my poem." Poet was arguing with Painter, who was holding a portrait. He cleared his throat and began to read from his scroll. "Ode to music. Music is a song of the birds, which ring their chirps in the morning song. Music is the sound of instruments, whose ranges brew music into a collective song."

"Ah! That is nothing compared to my masterpiece! Look at how the colors come together into an expression of love and hope. It is magnfica! I want my best work to be given to Harmony first!"

Painter and Poet struggled to give their gifts to Harmony first, and began to shout at one another. In their shouting match, Clumsy stumbled forward.

"Well, I don't really have much, but I found this smurfy looking rock. I think that you'll like it as much as I do Harmony!"

"Clumsy, Harmony doesn't want rocks." Brainy scolded. He was holding Baby in his arms. "Obviously, Harmony wants to spread his influence to future generations of smurfdon!"

Baby giggled and shook his rattle. Brainy smiled. "See, the beginnings of a musical genius!" He handed Baby to Harmony, who struggled to hold him with his trumpet.

"Don't you think that it's a bit much? I'm just a simple musician."

"But you're really smurfy Harmony!" Clumsy protested. "Why, if I could collect all of the rocks in the forest it still wouldn't be smurfier than your music."

"Please, everyone, smurf up!" Harmony shouted, and arguing ceased. Every smurf watched him for his next move, and with a sigh Harmony handed Baby to Clumsy. "I don't know what's come over everyone, but I need time to myself to think it over. I'll come back after I've smurfed things over in my head."

Baby giggled as Harmony rushed out. As soon as he left the kitchen he ran to the forest, holding his trumpet close to his chest. "I just don't know what came over them. Hopefully they aren't planning on following me. I don't know how I'll keep them back." He started to slow down, and eventually stopped to rest at a tree.

He sighed and looked up. The night was getting late, and he shivered, but of all things he didn't want to go back. Or even worse, have a trail of smurfs follow him.

"And all of this over my horn. It has to be dream, I'm sure of it."

Harmony pressed his back to the tree, and slowly closed his eyes before sinking into sleep.

It was a nice morning the next day, and Hogatha was guiding her vulture through the forest path. She had a basket over her arm, and as she walked she whistled, although it came out nasally. Hogatha was never the most charming figure. She was small and large, with rolls over her face and neck. The bright orange curls on her head were actually a wig, but no matter her appearance she always held a vain attitude. She was not someone to take for a fool though. Ever since her magic had been taken from her she held a sneering contempt for the smurfs.

"And this lily root should do nicely for the potion to help with my complexation. Snort. Snort. I have look even more charming than usual for today. The best traders will be in town. They just won't be able to say not to my dazzling face! Snort! Snort!"

The vulture rolled his eyes as she bent forward to grab a lily near a bush. As she was coming back up she saw Harmony sleeping by the tree, and she jumped back.

"Ah! A disgusting little smurf is here to ruin my day. And it's the one with the trumpet." She tapped her chin and her eyes widened. "Snort. Snort. I can actually use this to my favor. Who wouldn't want a tiny little smurf for a good trade?"

Hogatha crept forward by the tree. As she approached she accidentally stepped on a stick, and Harmony woke up suddenly.

"Hogatha! This just keeps getting worse!"

He tried to run, but Hogatha quickly dove forward to grab him. "Snort. Snort. There's nowhere to go now smurf. I have you, I got it!" She held up Harmony and sneered. "Ugh! You got my dress dirty, but don't worry, you'll be doing enough today to pay it off."

Harmony swallowed. "What-what do you want with me?"

"Let's just say that you'll be my little musician for the day. Although I hope that most people will me more interested in your looks than in your music."

"Ah! I swear, trying to find a place to land in this is dump is impossible," Hogatha said. She was still holding Harmony while she used her other hand to control the reins on the vulture. They were circling above the town, where many traders and customers were negotiating. "Well then, I'll guess that I'll just have to find my own place!"

Hogatha steered the vulture down onto a roof on a house in the village. The vulture's talons perched onto the roof, and Hogatha laughed. "I guess that they'll just have to make room for me."

"Hey! Get that animal of yours off my house!"

A middle aged man yelled, and Hogatha sneered. "And what will you do about it?"

She started to slide off, but she lost her footing on the shingles. "Ah! Someone help me, help me! I'm falling!"

Hogatha landed on the man, who looked at her angrily while Hogatha tried to look innocent. "Well, accidents do happen. Snort. Snort."

A few minutes later Hogatha was marching through the village, holding Harmony tightly. "Oh! The nerve of some people. You better hope that you get attraction or I'll have to put out my anger on you later."

Hogatha pulled Harmony close to her as she threatened this, causing a passer-byer to stop.

"Ma'am, what are you holding there? Is that-is that a blue elf?"

"Oh, well yes. It's a certain kind that I found in Africa. A very special type, yes."

This gained the attention of a few more people. A child with his mother pointed at Harmony. "Does it play anything?"

"Oh, um, you don't want to hear any of that." Hogatha quickly pulled Harmony away, but a man shouted out.

"Why not let the little elf play?"

Many people nodded in agreement and Hogatha sighed. "If it kills your ear drums then don't blame me." Hogatha held up Harmony and closed her eyes.

With the attention of the villagers Harmony nervously pulled up his trumpet. "Let's just hope that my horn still works." He blew a few notes and the crowd sighed in amazement. The spark flickered in their eyes as well, and they seemed more restless.

The child pulled on his mother's arm. "Mommy, I want that funny looking elf that plays music!"

A woman hearing this stepped up. "I'll pay five gold coins for that elf!"

"No!" A man shouted. "I can pay more! Seven gold coins!"

The villagers argued and Hogatha laughed. "This seems to be working more to my advantage than I thought."

The arguing gained the attention of more people, and steadily the crowd started to grow. In the back of the crowd Johan was leading Peewit forward. Peewit tried to hold Johan back by holding onto Biquette, but Johan had no trouble in dragging him further into the crowd.

"But Johan, I thought that we were going to get a new lute for me! I've been saving up all year for this!"

"Quiet Peewit. Something seems to be strange with this crowd. Besides, you don't need a new lute unless you want to hear more of the king's complaining."

"This and that for the king. When will we ever get to treat ourselves around here?" Peewit mumbled as he followed Johan through the crowd.

"Excuse me sir. What exactly is being bid on here?"

The man turned to Johan. "It's that strange blue elf. Played the most beautiful music I have ever heard. But don't plan on buying it; they've racked the price up to more gold coins than my house is worth."

"It must be Harmony," Peewit said, excited. "My skill must have rubbed off on him."

"But that's strange. Harmony has never played that well before. Well, good enough to attract a crowd of this size." Johan directed his attention to the crowd. "I am a squire of the king and we have the authority to see what is going on here!"

The crowd groaned, but parted.

Peewit laughed. "Having authority does have its perks." He stuck out his tongue at the people they passed as they made their way to the front.

In the middle of the crowd Hogatha was holding Harmony smugly. The two main debaters were the woman with the child and the man who had offered seven coins.

"Twenty gold coins!" The woman called out. "Twenty gold coins for the elf!"

"Twenty five and I'll even let you have my horse," The man retorted.

"Halt!" Johan yelled. "We are from the king and we have the right to know what is going on here."

Hogatha laughed. "Well, pretty boy, you're going to have to pay a large price if you're planning on buying the smurf. There's quite a crowd, snort."

"So, you admit that it is a smurf!"

"Ah! Well, not that it matters. You're still going to have to do a lot to do anything about it. I'm very set on the price."

As soon as Hogatha finished Peewit jumped onto Biquette, and aimed the goat's head at her. "I think that this lady needs a new lesson! Onwards Biquette! PEEWIT!"

Biquette stormed forward and Hogatha gasped as she fell over, dropping Harmony, who ran to Johan. Johan quickly picked up Harmony, but the crowd drew dangerously close.

"Who says that you get the elf?"

"Yea, think you're so special with a position from the king?"

The crowd pushed forward and Johan drew Harmony closer. "If we want to find a way out of here you will need to hold on tightly."

"Don't worry." Harmony swallowed, looking at the crowd. "I'm not planning on letting go anytime soon."

"Hey! He's getting away with the elf!"

With the crowd's prying arms Johan climbed onto a nearby house and made his way to the roof. To move forward he had to jump from roof to roof, Peewit down below following him on Biquette.

"I love a crowd that likes good music, but this is getting ridiculous! When do you think they will stop Johan?"

"Just follow my lead Peewit. We'll try to lose them at the backend and from there we'll go to the smurf's village."

Hogatha shouted from the crowd with frustration. "Ugh! Get back here with my smurf! Ah, wait! Snort snort! Get off of me! I don't deserve such treatment!" Despite her protests Hogatha was drawn under the crowd that was running forward.

Johan sighed, looking at the crowd clamber over Hogatha desperately to reach him. "This might end up being harder than I thought."

"Tell me about it, they won't stop trying to get me too! Get them Biquette! Hah, did you see that one Johan?"

"Yes, Peewit. Let's just hope that that's the last time someone gets too close."

Eventually they were able to find a way past the crowd, although they had to make many turns to lose them. The crowd was persistent, and there was no doubt that there was something enchanted about Harmony's playing.

At the very least, Harmony was relieved when they reached the forest so that he could lead them to the village.

"Harmony, how exactly did this happen?" Johan asked. "I have never seen a crowd of shoppers act like a mob."

Although it was still light out the faint outline of the star was still present. "I guess that all of this started when I wished on that star. Now that all of this has happened though I wish that I hadn't."

"That one?" Peewit asked, craning his neck. "I can't see anything!"

"I believe that the star you were pointing at is falling," Johan said, pointing his finger over the trail of the falling star.

"Well, it was moving back and forth before I wished on it. I just hope that more will be fine in the village than just my horn. I don't know what to do if Papa Smurf is still not there."

"I suppose that there is no other way but to see then," Johan commented as they came up to the village.

By the well positioned around the mushroom houses Brainy was with Papa Smurf, holding a book. "Papa Smurf, Handy won't fix the printing press for me! How else am I supposed to print extra copies? Now, I told Handy my issue, but would he listen? Oh no."

"Brainy, I am not feeling the best right now. Perhaps we can discuss this at a later time-ah, Harmony! By smurf, I was getting worried of where you were!"

"Are you sure that you're feeling fine?" Harmony asked nervously, approaching Papa Smurf. "Is everyone else acting okay?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm fine," Brainy huffed. "I'm always in a high mental position."

Harmony continued, "It was the star Papa Smurf! I wished that I could play my horn and that every smurf would love it, but then-"

"That seems to then be the cause of my headache," Papa Smurf said, his finger on his chin while he thought. "I don't know what has exactly happened, but it would be best to sort things out later. Why don't you enjoy the concert tonight Harmony? We can start early as Johan and Peewit are here."

"The concert?" Harmony asked. "But I thought that it was yesterday!"

"Perhaps things will make more sense once we reply the events of the concert," Johan added.

Peewit smiled. "I'm not about to say no to a night of Greedy's cooking. Maybe I can even play a few songs of my own." Peewit reached over to grab his lute from his bag on Biquette, but Johan grabbed it. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Peewit tonight is a night for the smurfs to play music. It's rude to play when you are not supposed to."

Hearing this Harmony sighed. "I guess that the same goes for me. Now that the star fell my playing won't be the best."

"Harmony, why don't you try playing your horn?" Papa Smurf asked. "We can't be sure that the spell has worn off yet."

"Yes, I suppose that I should see. Oh, let's see how this smurfs…" Harmony lifted his trumpet and started to play. Although the notes were choppy, there was a definite pulse under his playing that wasn't usually present. "Hey, that was pretty good!"

Papa Smurf smiled. "I don't believe that all of the effects have worn off. It will take much practice, but I can definitely see that there will be much improvement in the future. Brainy, why don't you add Harmony to the concert line up? I think that we'll all like to hear it."

"But Papa Smurf!" Brainy protested, but Papa Smurf held up his hand. "Fine, but don't take it on me if it ends up badly."

Harmony continued to play, enthused that his playing was improving. Papa Smurf smiled and went to Peewit. "Perhaps you can play as well Peewit. I don't think that we give either of you enough of a chance to improve."

Peewit instantly brightened. "Oh, that would be great! I'll play the best song I know!"

A little while later the stage was set and Scaredy was in front of the curtain. He shook with the crowd, but he kept his place.

"Um, p-presenting, a piece from Harmony and Peewit. A-afterwards, we'll h-have a performance from the smurflings with t-their u-unique style."

The curtain lifted and Harmony and Peewit started to play together. In the audience Smurfette turned to Papa Smurf.

"It was a smurfy thing for you to let them play Papa Smurf, but why do they have to be so loud?"

Papa Smurf laughed. "Well, there are some tuning problems, but I think that it all work out eventually."

On the stage Harmony and Peewit continued to play, both with grins on their face for finally having the opportunity to perform.


End file.
